


TRIDECAGON LOVE

by emmariel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariel/pseuds/emmariel
Summary: Y/N was finally employed by P Entertainment to be a manager for a group. What she didn't know was the group she will need to manage and the trouble that is yet to come. The hectic schedules to the crazy teasing by the members to LOVE TRIANGLE or rather TRIDECAGON LOVE. How will she go pass all the obstacle, will she find true love? Who will she choose at the end? The Roller coaster ride begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least 3~5 main chapters on the story line, and there will be 1 chapter of the Guy that you choose to be with at the end. 
> 
> Key pointers:  
> Y/N: you can input your name into it.  
> Y/N is around 22 years old, which is a 94 liner  
> **: This will be an action  
> "": This will be a conversation  
> ~~: This will be a thought bubble
> 
> P/S: This is my first fan-fiction work, i got all my concept and idea from those otome games i played. Please be kind, and i m open to more suggestions. There may be grammar errors, please forgive me. I really hope you like my work. 
> 
> Notes: Please leave on the comment box below to let me know which guy would you want me to start the route first.

Chapter 1

**T H E  B E G I N N I N G**

 *RINGGGGGGGGGGG*

Y/N: *YAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS*  
        *Looks at time...*  
        "God... it's 6am in the morning. First day of work, better not be late."  
  
        It's Y/N first day of work at P Entertainment.  
  
        "I wonder which group i will be managing, i hope its some handsome guys"  
        *Grins*  
  
Y/N was finally accepted into P Entertainment to work as a manager to an Idol Group. She have applied to many entertainment company for months and finally got a reply. She just graduated from S University, and have always wanted to manage an Idol group. It was her dream to be able to work in a fast pace industry and planning all the schedules at the same time be up close and personal with all the stars. Being a Newbie in this industry, its pretty hard to be employed as a manager as the start, but P Entertainment was impressed with her interview and decided to give her an opportunity to work for a 3 months probation. Only after 3 months, she will only be officially a manager for the group she was managing if she were to pass the probation.

Y/N: "All done, ready to head out"  
        *Looks at time*  
        "6:45am, great still have some time to grab a coffee before heading to the office"

S Coffee

Y/N: "Can i have a cup of Americano"  
At the same time  
??: "Give me an Americano"

  
*Being so pissed at the person who jump my queue*  
*Turned behind and look at the guy*  
~Stupid guy with a black hat and black mask, no manners~

  
Y/N: "Sorry Sir, i m here first, could you please wait for your turn?"  
??: "Opps sorry, i m really in a rush, if you could let me go first, it would be nice =)"

  
Y/N:~Ok, he is pretty nice, and tall and he had lovely sparkling eyes, he have a nice double eye lid, and his lash.... oh shit i should stop looking at him~

  
Y/N: "Ok then, please make it 2 Americano then, I'm also in a rush."   
  
Barista: "Here you go, 2 Americano"  
??: *Grabs 1 Americano and ran out*

While ?? was grabbing the Americano, he accidentally knock into her coffee and spilled in on her top. But ?? did not notice as he was in a rush and rush out of the store.

Y/N: ~Oh shit!!!!! My top is stained and i do not have time to head back.~  
        ~What kind of First day of work is this~  
        ~Now is not the time to worry about this, i need to calm down!!! Do not panic~ DO NOT PANIC!!!!~  
        *Breathe in... Breathe out....*

Y/N: "Sorry about the mess, could i use your toilet to clean myself up alittle?"

Barista: "It's ok, please head to the back there, you will find a toilet."

Y/N: "Dammit, why did i wore white colour!!!! Washing it doesn't help much, *looks at time* it is still early for any store to be open..."  
        "Wait.... ITS 7:45am ALREADY???!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
        *Rush out of the store and ran over to P Entertainment*

Outside P Entertainment

Y/N: "Ok in time, but my clothes!!!!"  
        ~Maybe i brought my cardigan out, let me check my bag~  
        "THANKS GOODNESS!!! This should do it, at least this could cover the stain."  
        "Time to head in!!!! HWAITING!!!"

 

Inside P Entertainment

HR: "Hi Y/N, welcome to the team!!! You will be the main manager handling the group. Don't worry, there will be people to teach and help you along the way. Before i bring you to meet the group that you are managing, there are some rules you will need to follow"  
      *Hands over a paper to her*

**RULES**

  1. No dating allow for new comers for a year.
  2. Managers will need to be 24/7 on call.
  3. Managers will be staying beside the group that they are managing.
  4. Give the group their own privacy if they needed it.
  5. Make sure the group be right on their schedule.
  6. Managers will need to plan all the group and individual schedule.
  7. Managers will need to follow them to every practice and schedule.



Y/N: ~Whaoooo that's like a very tough job. Thank God i m single, but WHAT! I need to move to be near them....~  
        ~Well free logging, so i don't need to pay rent! HEHE =)~

HR: "So are the rules clear? If it is i will bring you to meet the group!"

Y/N: "Yup! There should be any problem!"  
         ~OMGGGGG!!! ITS TIME!!! Wonder who will it be....~

Inside a practice room

HR: "Please wait a while, they are coming over to meet you. You will be taking over the previous manager, Mr Park, who will be taking over another group in a month time, therefore you will have a month to learn everything from him

Not long after, there are many people streaming in to the room.

HR: "Hey guys, i have told you that Mr Park will be handling another group from next month onwards, so we have got you a new manager. This is Y/N, she is new and will be on probation for 3 months before deciding if she is the right person to manage your group, so if you like her, please try to support her as much ok!!"

Y/N: ~WHAOOOO so many handsome guys!!!!!! 1...2....3....4... wait they look familiar....~  
        ~I think i saw them somewhere on a music program... ohh they are SEVENTEEN!!!!!~  
        ~OMG i m gonna handle all 13 of them. NO SHIT!~

Y/N: *Bow down*  
        "Hello! I'm Y/N! Nice to meet you!!!!!!"  
        ~OH SHIT... Did i said to enthusiastic???~

S.C: "SAY THE NAME"

ALL: "WE ARE SEVENTEEN"

??: "Heyy!! Its you i saw in the morning at the coffee shop!"

Y/N: *Look at the guy*  
        ~OMG... Don't tell me......~

 

To Be Continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.  
> #JUSTFORFUN  
> Quiz time: Make a guess who is the ??? guy.  
> He is my favourite among the seventeen members and he will be the first route i will write first.  
> Hint: You can see how i describe him.


End file.
